Honor
by CyclopsForge
Summary: Deadshot thought he was going mad when he just couldn't leave the person who hates him most behind. (Warning: Mild language and may bore you to death.)


**(A/N: This short one-shot is just what happened when I'm bored and have an idea. Warning: Some curse words and may bore you to death. Sorry and please enjoy.)**

**(EDIT 08-30-15: This work is now available on AO3, under the name of 'DoctorIdiot".)**

**Honor**

"Lawton!"

Floyd didn't do so much as glance at Lyla's call. They were supposed to be on the van and out of the place already, but there was one problem. Diggle wasn't out of the soon-to-be-exploding building yet. Sure, a few months ago Floyd would've been laughing and applaud the former soldier for not being able to stay alive long enough.

Their mission and plan were easy enough to his eye. They were to disarm a bomb (Waller even gave them the instructions of how to do it), grab one single particular key (he didn't ask what it was for) and bail.

Yet, the plan went — as Lyla had put it — awfully askew. Diggle stopped responding via their comm. system just a few minutes after they parted ways in the building. With no way of knowing whether or not he had disarm the bomb or not, they opted for the safest way possible: Take the damned key and drive away as far as they could.

Which was why they were standing there, Lyla shouting at Floyd to get into the van that Tiger was in. Lawton knew exactly why he wasn't jumping into the van and drive to safety with the others.

He exhaled loudly. _You're getting soft, Lawton, _a voice inside his head whispered, taunting him as the words bounced of the walls of his brain. He gave the van one last look and told Lyla to go without him if he wasn't back five minutes before the bomb explodes. He took off running back into the danger zone of the building.

He found Diggle in one of the rooms in the basement. It wasn't hard searching for the former soldier when he started hearing grunts and what sounded like punches. There were two — very well trained — thugs beating John to a pulp. He rolled his eye, feigning amusement while trying to put away the thought of how his stomach twisted looking at John being tortured, for what reasons he would never know.

A quick look around the room told him two things he needed to confirm: a) the bomb was still ticking and b) Diggle's deactivated earpiece lay on the ground next to the bomb.

Using his wrist turrets, he shot the two thugs down. Diggle, taken by surprise, scrambled away from the bodies. "You're not supposed to be here," the former soldier said, his breathing labored.

Floyd snorted. "I just saved your life and I don't even get a 'thank you'."

"Oh, piss off," John said, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "Those thugs were really trained, though. They caught me off-guard."

"Seems like you share one thing with them, then." Floyd said, nearing the bomb and shooting Diggle a smirk.

"And that is?"

"You're trained well, but never seemed to improve your sense of hearing," Floyd sneered.

"Don't make me shoot out your only eye."

Floyd turned to Diggle, a hand on his heart; his face a mask of fake hurt. "I thought what we had was special. Okay, enough with that, how do we disarm this bomb?" He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the bomb.

Diggle shrugged. "Easy, cut the red wire."

Floyd knelt next to the bomb, opening it and froze. "John."

"Yeah?"

"There's no red wire. All the wires are black. Come and see for yourself."

There was a pause before Diggle came to him and cursed loudly. There was, indeed, no red wire. No green or blue ones either. The only way to disarm it was to enter a code that both of them had no clue of.

The timer was rapidly going down. 00:02:53.

"We have to go," John finally said.

"No shit, Sherlock."

As they ran up the stairs, Diggle asked, "Why didn't you just leave without me?"

"We're going to die and you ask me that question now?"

"Yes, I'm being serious."

Floyd kept running in silence until the got to the front door of the building. He stopped there and winked at Diggle. "Honor," he replied. The answer was the only answer he had. It may have come out in a sarcastic way, but it was true.

They got out of the building only to be greeted by Lyla and the van.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Lawton shouted.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to leave him," Lyla said, pointing at John.

Floyd rolled his eye and jumped into the van, Diggle and his ex-wife following close behind. They managed to get far enough to not get killed by the explosion, but unfortunately not far enough for the van to not topple over because of the blast.

**-X-X-X-**

Floyd sat down on the seat next to John in ARGUS's infirmary.

"You want to know, don't you? You want to know why the thugs were torturing me? And why they just didn't kill me on sight?"

Lawton managed a nod at the question, leaning back in the chair.

"They were just the ghosts from my pasts, searching for answers."

"And why exactly are you telling me all this?"

"Honor," John laughed. Floyd smirked.


End file.
